


Smut Stories

by larryandhouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry, Underage Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandhouis/pseuds/larryandhouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a famous singer that goes on tour for some time, leaving Harry horny and down in the dumps. Louis tries treating him right as soon as he arrives home ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Home

Louis' P.O.V

"Harry?" I called out, wanting to be in his arms immediately.

I've been gone for almost a year, and as much as I loved being on the road and singing for people, I missed being home with my love.

"Harry?" I called out again, more in annoyance this time.

I continued to walk through our house, not caring about the suitcases still left in the car. I just needed to see Harry.

"Harr-" Before I could call his name a third time, his name got trapped in my lungs, along with my body freezing still.

I swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat, licking my lips in anticipation from what my eyes saw.

"Hi Daddy." Harry spoke while smirking, opening his legs wider to reveal his lower half, only being covered by blue and white striped panties with a small black bow at the top.

It felt as if my mouth was watering, wanting to rip the small amount of clothing off of his body before making my way to his precious ass.

"Do you like these? They're new." His finger fell down, brushing against the fabric.

It's as if my brain shut down, not being able to talk and only responding with nodding my head.

"Bought them just for you," he paused, sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style before looking up at me. "I thought you'd like them."

His tall body moved again, beginning to lay forward on the body pillow, stretching his legs and arms out which made me bite my lip from how wide he looked. Imagining him being tied up like that made me whimper.

I watched as he moved the pillow lower, and lower, until his lower half laid on top. Harry gave a small thrust into the soft object before beginning to hump on it.

Small whimpers escaped as he continued to do this, picking up speed which made my hand latch onto my pants, grabbing on my half bulge.

"L-look so sexy, Baby." My lips quivered.

"Fuck Daddy," he paused, slowing down his pace before biting his lip. "Missed you s-so much."

"You missed me baby?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Stay just like that."

My body jolted to Harry's, hands acting like a magnetic force to his ass; spanking it hard.

"You miss Daddy spanking you?"

A quiet moan was answered, making me slap again, and again, until seeing his vanilla skin turn bright pink.

My hands began brushing lightly against the skin now, not wanting to physically hurt the boy despite my sexual kinks. "So good for me baby." I whispered into his ear before sucking on his ear lobe.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Eat me out" he paused, making my eyebrows get high. "Please?" A smirk plastid onto my face; it's been way too long since I've tasted what's in between.

My lips kissed down from his shoulders to hips, loving Harry's sweet scent that was more than arousing to me.

My teeth clung onto the clothing, beginning to pull them off. "Spread." I demanded, noticing more dominance in my tone.

In seconds his beautiful legs spread open, making me groan from how pretty his entrance looked. My fingers spread his cheeks even more, admiring the younger boys ass. All what was mine.

I softly kissed his inner thighs, wanting to kiss every part of his gorgeous body along with turning it purple. Making sure everyone knew who Harry belonged to. And with that thought, I gave another slap.

"Daddy," Harry grunted. "Stop teasing."

I chuckled, spreading his cheeks once again before diving into another form of heaven. My lips kissed his hole, smirking from seeing it clench as my tongue began licking upwards.

I watched as Harry shivered, thrusting up a bit from the forgettable sensation.

My tongue motioned inside his slick hole, feeling my pants tighten from how tight he was himself. "Oh Daddy." He moaned, reaching back to pull on my hair before beginning to ride back on my tongue. "F-feels s-so good."

He continued to ride my tongue, biting his lip eagerly while humping the pillow, looking so sexy and so needy of release.

"Fuck Daddy, i'm gonna-"

"No you aren't." I promised, pulling myself away from the young boy.

Harry gave soft cries into the pillow, I continued to watch, seeing sweat rolling down his flushed back.

"Gotta wait baby boy." I smirked, continuing to kiss his body again before flipping him over without hesitation.

My eyes locked with his, noticing him pout like a baby would if not getting what they wanted. In seconds, my eyes traveled down slowly, second glancing every part of his flawless body before meeting his crotch.

My eyes stared in lust, it's been too long since I've touched Harry's cock. My eyes flew up slightly, noticing his lower stomach slick; making me look at the pillow that now had damp spots filled with pre-cum which didn't shock me.

I led my hands down to the new soft fabric, keeping my eyes locked with Harry's as I rubbed his hard on through the thin clothing. I lightly squeezed, making Harry squeak before finally putting my hand down his panties.

Harry's cock was already wet from rubbing on his pre-cum, making it easier to pump up and down. I watched as he slowly swirled his hips, closing his eyes in pleasure and biting his lip while I held his back up slightly.

"You like that?" I asked, making a pattern to go fast then slow, then fast again on his shaft.

"Mhm." He shook his head immediately, thrusting his cock up to fuck my hand. I squeezed tighter as he continued to fuck my hand faster, making his eyes roll back.

"I'm gonna-"

"No. You. Aren't." I demanded, squeezing my thumb down on his slit to keep him from releasing.

Harry continued to roll his hips as he cried out. "P-please Daddy."

"No." I said in almost a yell.

My hands flew up to his body, pinching his nipples and sucking them while rubbing up and down his stomach and chest; knowing this would make him both calm down and become sexually frustrated.

"Missed touching you," I paused, letting my hands fall down to his spot again. "And hearing you moan," I closed my eyes, sucking on his neck and hearing his breath hitch.

"Most of all," I looked up at him, "missed hearing you call me Daddy."

His eyes opened wide, throwing helpless 'Daddy's' at me, making me chuckle and begin leaving hickeys down to his left collarbone. My hands ignored Harry's throbbing member, moving past it to reach his hole. He was still so wet from earlier, and with that I pushed my finger inside; knuckle deep.

"M-more."

Instead of adding another finger, I began pulling out, waiting for Harry to use his well known manners. He grunted, saying please and giving me a 'I'd hit you if it wasn't for you making me sexually frustrated' look.

I added a second finger, filling him up to the knuckle before I began scissoring my fingers to try and stretch him open. He was so tight, and the thought of me thrusting into his tight hole made me grunt.

"You're so tight baby."

He shook his head, "been too long without you, Daddy."

"You're gonna feel so good on Daddy's cock." I bit my lip, knowing my body's instinct to begin grinding my dick on Harry's naked side.

Harry slowly began riding on my fingers, which wasn't the best considering he was half laying on me and half laying on the bed.

"Just wait Harry. Always so eager."

"M'sorry Daddy," he stopped, taking my fingers out of his entrance. "Just want you," motioning them to his mouth, "so bad." He thrusted my fingers into his mouth, pushing them all the way back before hallowing his cheeks as he pulled them out.

I felt my heart beat faster, wanting so badly for my fingers to be replaced with my cock.

"Get on your knees baby."

Harry didn't think twice before climbing off the bed and going on his knees. I watched as he felt the urge to undo my buckle already; but like a good boy, he waited patiently for my permission.

My hands gripped his long hair, shoving his face to my pants and feeling my breath hitch as he outlined my dick with his lips; breathing hard through the clothing and making my pulse beat faster.

"Open your mouth." I harshly requested, needing contact.

I quickly undid my zipper, pushing my pants down to my ankles along with my boxers; letting my hard shaft spring around Harry's face and making him more eager to please.

"Go on."

Harry kissed above my spot, making me close my eyes from how soothing his touch felt. His tongue continued to lick around, finally reaching my balls and licking up all the way to my member.

I let out a breath, debating whether to face fuck Harry right now or to wait and let him take his time. Either way, I needed some type of contact from my painful erection.

He continued to lick at the head, sucking and hallowing his cheeks while kitty licking the slit with pre-cum. My hips thrusted up, Harry finally getting the point and sinking his head down my entire length.

"Oh Harry." I breathed out. Just like I'd imagined, his mouth felt so fucking good.

Moments passed before I stopped him, pulling tightly on his curls while face fucking him. "Fuck yeah." I grunted, throwing my head back and forcing him down more.

It wasn't long till I heard Harry gagging, which made me sink him down slightly further and moan. "Choke on my cock, choke on it baby. Your mouth feels so fucking good Harry."

I pulled his mouth off, hearing him cough as drool streamed down his mouth along with teared up eyes. He's never looked prettier.

"So good baby, did so good for Daddy." I soothed, pushing his head to rest on my thigh as I rubbed his back. "Go lay on the bed for Daddy, ok?" Harry nodded his head on my thigh, slowly getting up and crawling on the bed.

He looked so good in those panties.

Harry laid on his back, watching me and looking so warn out from not being able to cum.

I walked over to him, reaching for his length but only getting pushed away. He shook his head before speaking, "no Daddy, can you just fuck me? Please Daddy? Need it so bad." He spread his legs open just like when I walked in, except this time he started fingering himself.

"Lay on the pillow like before, Harry."

He obeyed, making me knees week as he slowly began humping the pillow just like before. He thrusted into the pillow again before pushing back and arching his ass up.

My hands held his hips down onto the pillow harshly, surprising him. I slightly pushed him up further, beginning to lick and fuck his hole with my tongue again.

"D-daddy please!" Harry shouted, making me stop.

I pulled the stripped panties to the right side of his ass, spanking him again before lining my cock up to his entrance. Both our breathing hitched, feeling myself enter his tight hole. I slowly thrusted deeper into him, moaning from how good he felt.

I began pulling out, only smashing into him seconds after; making the pretty boy moan. "Fuck me harder Daddy!" He yelled, making me speed up my pace.

My hands pushed Harry's face into the rest of the body pillow, making his moans sound more like hums.

I continued to fuck him, knowing Harry loved the feeling of being wrecked and getting the friction from the pillow on his cock every time his body jolted forward. He held onto the end of the bed as I continued to push his face down and fuck him harder.

My stomach began to churn as I felt myself coming closer to my high. I let go of Harry, pulling his hair to match his body with mine and beginning to stroke his leaking cock as he moaned out 'Daddy' numerous times.

"D-Daddy, I'm gonna-"

"Cum for Daddy baby." I whispered in his ear while leaving hickeys on his neck.

Those words must have been what he needed. Shots of cum spurted from his stomach to shoulders. After feeling his hole clench, I released after him, moaning in sync with Harry and feeling drops of his cum leak down my hand.

I flopped over Harry, not hurting him from being so light. We laid there for what seemed like forever; catching our breaths in complete silence.

"I've missed you so much, Lou." Harry whispered, speaking my actually name for once as he laid his head on the body pillow.

"I've missed you too, Harry." I smiled before kissing and rubbing his back.


	2. Twinks Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a multi-billionaire and stays at the hotel where Harry so happens to work at. Harry delivers Louis' food but he's clumsy and everything goes down hill as soon as he goes near the older man.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Harry, this is a very important day. Louis Tomlinson is staying in our suite!"Mother spoke nervously.

"Who's Louis Tomlinson?" I asked, not fully understanding why everyone was being so paranoid.

"Anne, he's kidding, right?" Jennifer, a girl from our team said.

"Harry, Mr. Tomlinson is a very wealthy man and he travels around the world, so we have to make sure this is the best environment for him, ok?"

"Alright, I guess."

 ~

"Harry, Mr. Tomlinson has asked room service for something to eat, I need you to deliver this to his room immediately."

"Why me?" I snapped.

" _Harry_." My Mother glared.

I sighed loudly before rolling my eyes, already rolling the cart to the dude's stupid room. I didn't get why he was so special. He was just a dumb customer like usual, and like usual, I had to give him the best service.

* _Knock! Knock! Knock_!*

"Room service!" I shouted, rocking on my heels and waiting for the door to open.

In seconds a man yanked the door open, walking over to his bed already and saying the words, "just leave it on the bed."

"Ok." I breathed out, listening to his orders and making my way near him.

For a guy, he was pretty handsome. His hair looked perfect, being a light colored brown and having it spiked up. I tried to hold in my laughs as I realized his height. From mother telling me he was 23, he was pretty short.

"Hello?" He snapped his fingers at me, "food?" 

"Right, sorry." I began preparing his food, watching how his head followed down to his phone again after looking at me for nearly half a second from before.

After getting his food sorted, I stood there awkwardly, almost too shy to say anything. "Um, where did you-"

"I said the bed." He cut me off, sounding more than annoyed.

As I reached over to place the plate of hash browns, my hands slipped; the plate of food falling onto the rich man's lap. My mouth opened wide, hearing him breathe loudly before I rushed out, "I'm s-sorr-"

"It's fine." He fake smiled, trying to calm himself and lightly fling away the hot food. "Just bring me my fucking coffee." He spat.

I nodded my head quickly, reaching for the cup. My mind completely forgot about the temperature of the liquid; beginning to pick it up before dropping it on the small man in seconds.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed, making me jump in fear. He threw his phone at me before groaning in pain and rushing to the bathroom.

"Sir! I'm s-so sorry! Please let me-"

"Why do they let little kids work here!?" He hissed, offending me.

"I'm not a kid!" I defended.

"Oh really? How old are you?" The older man asked as he walked back into the room; pants freshly removed. 

"Sixteen." I mumbled. I was a bit young, but still not a kid!

"You don't think you're a kid?" He questioned, smirking at me.

"I'm not!"

"Then get on the bed." He demanded, making me take a step back.

"What?"

"Since you're not a kid, you can handle your punishment the grown way then." 

_Punishment?_

Before my brain could process his statement, my body was pushed onto the bed; body being forced down from the small figure sitting on my chest. In seconds my eyes grew wide from seeing the thick pink flesh in my face. "Open your mouth." He demanded.

I shook my head, not wanting any part of his _thing_ in my mouth.

I winced, feeling the brunette pull harshly on my curls; forcing my face closer to his crotch.

"Open. Your. Mouth." He whispered, making me flinch from how scary he'd become.

My mouth gave in, opening wide and almost beginning to gag from how far he went in. "I better not feel any fucking teeth." He yelled, hovering over me and beginning to fuck my mouth. I tried my best to keep my mouth open and not gag, but it was almost impossible. I've never even done this before, and I never wanted to. But I guess I had to pay the price.

Louis continued thrusting into me, getting more angrier each time I had pushed him out and tried catching my breath. "Open your fucking mouth, bitch!" He shouted, grabbing my wrists and holding me down before forcing his length back in my mouth.

Only seconds had passed before I pushed him away again, coughing and trying to catch my breath.

"Oh you wanna push me off, huh?"

"You're choking me!" I snapped, voice sounding hoarse.

"Oh I'm choking you? You want me to move bitch?"

I didn't answer; not wanting to continue with my 'punishment' any longer. He didn't need an answer anyway; pushing my face down sideways near the end of the bed before thrusting in again. His hips rocked towards my mouth, going deeper and faster while mumbling swear words. My body squirmed; only to be held down from my neck by his strong hands.

My hands met his spot, trying to push away from the lack of oxygen once again; only receiving the words, "Don't ever fucking touch me again." before he hung me up by my left arm and ripped off my white-buttoned work shit.

"The fuck is this? This is the most pathetic uniform I've ever seen!" He laughed, making my eyes narrow. "Lay your ass back down."

Before I could protest, my face was pushed down onto the sheets; continuing the forced process. "You suck dick like a straight boy," he said in disgust, "you straight?"

"I asked you a fucking question." He pulled my head back, making me irritated from pulling on my hair and not even giving me a chance to breathe or answer fucking questions before he's yelling at me again.

"Yes." I whispered; not feeling so 'straight' now.

"You aren't so straight now." Tomlinson laughed, fucking into my mouth again.

My mouth couldn't take it any more, I thought I was about to throw up from how deep he went. My hands pushed him away, only getting a smack to the face. "WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU!? WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT KEEPING YOUR MOUTH OPEN AND NOT TOUCHING ME?" He roared, picking my lower half up from my pants before throwing me in the middle of the bed. I froze, not knowing what else to do. "If you're going to act like a little punk, i'm going to fuck you like a little punk." His words caught me off guard; I was in no form of getting fucked by a guy let alone have sex with anyone.

His small fingers reached up to the top of my pants; ripping the thin clothing apart until they were no longer pants and no longer on my body. Before I could make any comments, my underwear was being ripped off as well; making my face immediately turn red.

"Flip your ass over." He commanded, having no patience for me to even process what he instructed before flipping me over himself. "Get your ass up." He hollered.

I did as told, shakily meeting my ass with his hips; only to jolt back down from a harsh smack to my ass.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Count."

"Count? What do you mean-"

_Smack!_

I groaned feeling a small pain at my ass before hearing him scream for me to count again.

"O-one."

_Smack!_

"Two."

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Fuck! Th-three, four, f-five."

I felt all weird fuzzy after doing ten or so more spanks; making my ass feel completely bruised.

Within seconds I felt his member meet at my hole, making me freeze still before tears stung at my eyes as he thrusted inwards. "Oh fuck you're tight," he moaned out, making me moan along but in pain. He continued fucking into me, hard; abusing my walls and going deeper which after a while began to actually feel _pleasurable_.

 _How on earth was this pleasurable!? -_  I asked myself even more as I started to moan.

His hands found their way to my face; pushing my head down into the mattress as he continued his thrusts along with making me tremble. Moans were muffled into the fabric and my mind went blank; only feeling him inside me. I didn't even notice he pulled me up towards himself, or that he was leaving me hickies along my neck and collarbone. Everything felt like a blur.

I gave soft whimpers into his ear which must have set him off because in seconds my upper half was forced back down again. "Fuck!" I cried, reaching my hands back as I tried to stretch myself even more.

"You like that huh?" Louis asked as I tried pushing two of my own fingers inside.

"Y-yeah, m'gonna s-soon though." I tried explaining; feeling my stomach churned like it always did before I came.

My body was brought back up again from my curls being pulled; the same hand wrapping around my neck and choking me till my eye sight was fucked up.

"Cum." He whispered, pounding into a bundle of nerves and making me moan out loudly; only to be shushed with fingers shoved into my mouth.

The white substance shot out in long streaks and my head fell back from the worn out feeling of being emptied from both cumming and feeling him pull out.

The man immediately pulled away; no longer wanting to touch me. I wasn't even able to wrap it around my head of what just happened before he said, "I'm taking a shower. That mess better be cleaned up by time i'm finished," he pointed at the spilled breakfast.

I nodded my head, trying to calm myself from the previous event.

My eyes trailed down to the man's ass, catching myself staring way too long but smirking it off as he shut the door.

 _NotsostraightStyles_ \- I thought before cleaning up the mess.


End file.
